


P.A.T.

by xxx_Young_Blood_xxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: :), F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, MARK'S A ROBOT, Robot AU, Robot/Human Relationships, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Warnings May Change, but he doesn't really realize it until later, explicit language later on, i honestly did so much research for this, i was PSYCHED, later on, offensive language, pete's kind of a homophobe, so you've been warned, some angst maybe, stupid pete, there's gonna be lots of bad language, there's one joke in the first chapter that's kind of offensive maybe?, underage everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_Young_Blood_xxx/pseuds/xxx_Young_Blood_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has counted at least five times where he’s sensed his cheeks and ears warm from such /detail/ that he's now had to relive. He doesn’t care about his robot’s dick size, he’s not gonna use it for getting off, he thinks to himself with a sneer and a shudder as he unscrews the corners of the wooden box. He raises the top later on with some help from M.A.R.K, since it was about /five hundred fucking pounds/, and—</p>
<p>“…Hm.”</p>
<p>His first thought is, “/Wow/.”</p>
<p>His second thought is, “/He’s so small/.”</p>
<p>His /third/ thought is, “/His face is fucking flawless and he’s all mine/.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.A.T.

**Author's Note:**

> robot AUs are my absolute favorite, however surprisingly i've never done one before.  
> i literally researched the shit out of this, so all the info i've used toward this fic goes to their original owners!  
> not saying it's the best and perfectly accurate, but, i tried ok lol  
> *BTW I SUCK AT TITLES I'M SO SORRY

When the doorbell rings, Pete's at the door in record time with his sweatpants halfway up his knees, his shirt loose and hanging around his neck, and his hair ungodly. The Fed-Ex man is struggling to push the box upwards, but Pete grins largely and just tells him, ' _Horizontally's fine, I-- yes, but, before you go, I swear I'll give you like, twenty bucks if you just help me get this hunk of metal inside-- yeah? You will?_ Fuck _yes_.' M.A.R.K was busy, and he got pretty cranky when he was disrupted with his tasks; besides, the dude seemed nice enough.

Pete finishes getting dressed in about half a second. The middle-aged man's overworked knees creak as he pushes the larger-than-life box through the doorway and into the living room, while Pete pulls. There are conveniently placed handles on both the top and bottom sides of the box, and when Pete finally gets the thing to where he wants it, carefully, he signs the papers on the clipboard with his chicken scratch writing. The man's sweating and looks amused by the fact that Pete's signature looks like a child with Parkinson's had scribbled on the line. Then the older gentleman nods at a sixteen year old Pete, panting slow and breathlessly through his flaring nostrils and then leaves after collecting his well-earned twenty dollars, shutting the door behind him.

Pete turns back around gradually, eyeing the wooden box. It was like an Addam's Family cereal box and by shaking it, one knew they got one of the collectible flashlights. One knows what's inside, and all they can think is _hell yeah_.

But it's a much stronger, multiplied feeling when it's a goddamn, actual _robot_.

His parents decided that for his sweet sixteen birthday gift he'd needed a bot, because pretty much everyone receives one when they turn the big one-six, rich or poor, younger kids having a family robot. Life was easier with them, especially since they had M.A.R.K. He was a tall, dimple-chinned, smirk-faced asshole android that also took on the father figure in their lives when his mom and dad had gotten divorced. Pete absolutely loves him, adores him, how humanlike and snarky he is (except he does get shit done when told), and now he has one of his own!

M.A.R.K was programmed to only listen to his mom for the bigger things though, like fixing the roof or building something, but he does listen to Pete (sometimes) when he tells him to wash the dishes or walk Hemingway, even helps him with his calculus. Not  _amazingly_ , since he’s an older model, but, still.

Speaking of which, the robot had come around the corner at the commotion after the perspiring Fed-Ex guys left, a dog food can in his hand. "Your bot come in?" M.A.R.K asks him, fully walking into the living room to study the box curiously with Pete, ducking slightly at the averagely-sized doorway, but he was just huge.

"...Aren't you gonna open it, idiot?" He inquires Pete with a familiar, teasing laugh following the sentence. Pete rolls his eyes at him. "I can't open it 'til... ah, fuck it--" he states, kneeling down happily and peeling off the manual held down with sticky glue on the front.

"I-- wait, actually-- Pete, hold on, I’m… remembering…” a couple quiet buzzes and beeps, “your mother says that if the bot comes, you ' _cannot open the robot until I get home, Peter, you hear me_?' And that, ' _M.A.R.K is in charge_.'"

Pete scoffs, peeling off the plastic on the mini _book_ , dear fuck, the instructions have gotta be around a hundred pages long… "M.A.R.K, I swear, if you don't let me open this, I'll shut you right the fuck off."

"But I'm stronger than you, stupid. I could stop you."

"And according to Asimov's second Law of Robotics, robots‘ll follow any command given by their owners. So, let me open this, dickhead." He states intelligently but doesn't wait, just opens the pamphlet which is matte and thick and hardcover and honestly prettier than most of the girls Pete's dated. M.A.R.K's quiet after a few beeps and buzzes, indicating that he's found valid proof of that scientific fact that’s built into his hard drive. He returns to the kitchen with a shrug, proceeding to feed Hemingway if the faint pop of the food can is anything to go by.

Pete begins reading the manual, his constant smile causing his face to ache and cramp.

**Author's Note:**

> !! THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER !!  
>  this was just the intro :)  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
